cpucs_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
; the way home
; 'the way home '''is the 7th tournament of Season 4 of the CPUCS and the 22nd of the CPUCS overall. The video on YouTube is titled "THE WAY HOME; Ultimate Level 9 CPU Tournament". King Dede took the tournament, defeating the bitter Hero Erdrick to win the tournament in memory of his fallen cousin King Dedede. Blue Incineroar struck out early, and Falco lost in Round 1 despite an impressive performance against King K. Rool. In Thug Finals, Blood Falcon returned to attempt to kill King Dede, having been invited to fight by The Commissioner. However, commentator JoSniffy was chosen to step in to save Dede's life, where he made the ultimate sacrifice fighting off Blood Falcon, allowing Dede to escape to safety. Tournament Results Thug Finals Results Trivia * The tournament is named after a level in Mario Maker 2 played by Alpharad and JoSniffy on Alpharad's channel Alpharad Plus, minecraft; the way home. * ; the way home marked the last regular appearance of JoSniffy. The episode ended with a tribute to Jo, who left to pursue his teaching career in real life. ** The song that plays over the montage at the end is called My Dearest Friends, representing Alpharad's attachment to Jo. The song is from ''Celeste, one of Jo's favorite video games. * MEGALOVANIA plays during Ness's Round 1 battle against Blue Incineroar. This references both the release of the Sans Mii Costume in Smash Ultimate as well as the Sans is Ness meme. * Zelda loses two stocks to King Dede in her Round 1 by missing the same tech on Mushroom Kingdom 64. * This is the only time in the final 4 tournaments of Season 4 in which Rosalina does not strikeout in round 1. * Eridrick becomes the third person to make it to finals twice, and lose both times. The other two being Luigi and Lucario. * When Marth wins his Round 1 battle, Alpharad leaves the room to ask him about his Counter ability. * When Falco loses to King K. Rool, Jo can be heard leaving the room and yelling. ** He doesn't return to the commentator's booth until the start of Round 2. * This is the first time Snake is in a CPUCS tournament since the Season 1 invitational, THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX. * Ironically, King Dede actually had both a stock lead on Blood Falcon and not much percent taken (having only taken 28.9% on his first stock) before JoSniffy intervened, heavily implying that King Dede could have won his Thug Finals against Blood Falcon. ** However, it should be noted that Blood Falcon is fairly unpredictable in battle; Jo had a good percent lead over him until the final moments of the battle, and had Jo stayed on the stage at the very end instead of jumping down to attack him Blood Falcon would have lost. * ; the way home featured no new fighters, thus, the total number of fighters who had participated in the CPUCS up to this point remained at 96. Category:Tournament Category:Season 4